One Question
by StephanieWithAnA
Summary: Possessive Paul fights with his imprint over the same thing everytime. He doesn't want her talking to other men. Trapped in his cabin during an ice storm, they can either work it out or continue to fight. Just a smutty little one-parter with a side of fluff!


**1 Question**

"One question...are you going somewhere?"

I sighed deeply. Freezing rain was pelting my car, the trees were painted with ice, and the sky was gloomy. Every surface was covered and it kept coming down. I noticed the power line sagging under the weight of it all and I wondered how much longer before it snapped and we lost power. Well, he lost power. I don't live here.

"Well?" Paul prompted from the other side of the room.

I drew a heart on the window pane in the fog that my breath has created. I didn't know why I drew a heart. It wasn't like I knew what love is. Sure we said 'I love you,' but if we didn't _act _like it, then did we really?

I turned slowly to find Paul reclining on the couch, soft black flannel pajama pants resting beautifully low on his trim hips. No shirt. God, did he ever wear a shirt? Hardly ever. In fact, it was weird to see him wear one.

My eyes travelled up to his face. That fucking smirk pissed me off. But it was there.

We've been fighting since yesterday, maybe longer. Really it's just the same fight as always. It's about the _only _thing we ever argue about.

Don't talk to other guys. Period.

I knew this by now. After he revealed to me several months ago, that I was his imprint, it didn't take long to realize that Paul was possessive with a capital "P."

But this particular fight started at the grocery store. Once I heard there was winter storm coming, most likely nothing but a downpour of ice, I knew I needed supplies. The chances of getting back out in this were slim and now I could see I was right to get the extra bread and milk. The roads were treacherous and my car was a block of ice.

"It's kinda bad out there, huh?" Paul smiled a little as he rubbed a flattened palm up and over his stomach and back down again.

I sighed deeply and retreated into the kitchen. Begrudgingly, I yanked different ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry with the intent of making myself a sandwich. And that dickhead didn't deserve anything. I thought I'd let him starve.

My mind wandered back to yesterday at the store...where the fight started. Paul had sauntered over to the magazine aisle, no doubt to peruse the car magazines, leaving me to decide on something for dinner. In the produce section, I fondled the tomatoes and made my choice. "_What I wouldn't give to be that tomato." _A voice from behind me whispered.

I turned slightly, noticing the young guy next to me with the amazing smile. I watched as he lifted heavy sacks of potatoes like they were nothing, hoisting them up to rest in an intricate pyramid in the wooden bin. He glanced over at me and caught me staring at him as he worked. I had seen him in the store a few times before, but he had never spoken to me. His voice was nice. _"Can I help? Find something, that is."_

Then he laughed. And I laughed. God, I'm a dork. I grabbed a little container of strawberries and inspected it carefully. "_No. I'm good," _I replied quickly.

He nodded and moved behind me. I could feel his eyes on me and his shoulder as he brushed past me. "_Stocking up for the big storm I see," _he casually announced as he moved to stand beside my cart.

I smiled a little, thankful there wasn't anything in the cart that I didn't want him to see. Well, except for…

He zeroed in on exactly what I didn't want him to see and he blushed nervously. "_Well I was gonna say that I hope you have someone to keep you warm tonight...but I guess you already do."_

I gave him a tight smile as my eyes darted away from his intense stare. I tossed the strawberries into the cart in a feeble attempt to cover the extra large box of condoms that Paul had tossed in, because I knew I didn't grab them. Another weird laugh came from me. Dork.

"_I really don't think you need to worry about who's keeping her warm tonight...asshole."_

I gasped when I felt Paul's fingers tighten around my hips from behind...yesterday and again right now.

"Quit it, Paul," I argued weakly as he pressed against me, trapping me between his towering body and the edge of the counter.

"That looks good," he observed as he leaned over my me, his breath fanning over my exposed collarbone. I reached up to adjust my shirt and use it to cover my shoulder as it had slipped down. Paul pushed my hand aside as he reached for my sandwich and took a bite.

I sighed as I began to create another one. I was hungry too, dammit! I could hear Paul munching in my ear and I could feel drops of chicken salad plop onto my shoulder. "Sorry about that," he sighed, his voice low and growly.

I stretched my arm across counter to reach the paper towel holder, only to have Paul's large hand encircle my wrist and pull it back to my side. "Paul…"

I squeezed my eyes shut as his tongue flattened and smoothed over my skin, licking away any remnants of his spilled lunch. I gripped the edge of the counter tightly, pressing my lips together in an effort not to scream. He's only licking my shoulder, for fuck's sake!

A small whimper began to form in the back of my throat as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on the side of my neck. Goosebumps erupted up and down my arms as his stubble brushed my skin. "One question…"

"Hmmm?" I squeaked.

Paul's slid up under my thin sweatshirt, climbing up to cup my breasts gently. My head fell back to rest on his shoulder. His lips curled around my earlobe and I shivered. "Are you still mad at me?" he breathed.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"One question…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. Only because he always said 'one question' and then proceeded to continue asking more, usually asking different versions of the same question until he got the desired answer.

"Can I taste you?"

I squeezed my thighs together and sucked in a deep breath. "Paul…"

"I'll take that as a yes," he declared as he lifted me by my midsection and carried me the short distance to the dining room table. He held my wrists, pressing my hands flat on the wooden surface in front of me. I panted when I felt him push into me from behind.

"I'm still mad at you," I insisted with a shaky voice.

"So you said, Babydoll," Paul growled as he peeled my leggings and panties down and discarded them.

I turned in his arms, facing him now, ready to continue our fight. His eyes were bright with desire, incredibly turned on by my insistence that we argue more. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he only started these fights with me so we could have the mind-blowing sex that followed. "You embarrassed me at the store yesterday. You didn't have to be such a dick."

I watched Paul's expression change, suddenly worried that I had gone too far. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "One question…"

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I yanked on my sweatshirt in a feeble attempt to cover my myself. "Did you really expect me not to say anything? That kid was hitting on you. Don't you care?" he insisted.

I huffed and scowled at him. "That's like… two questions."

He laughed and I gasped when he bent down, slid his hands around my thighs and lifted me up onto the table. His grip on my knees curled behind as he lifted, forcing me to lie back. "You didn't answer my question."

I swallowed thickly when Paul lowered his face and his head disappeared below my shirt. I could feel his lips on my stomach and my mind went blank. "The question?" I prompted with a shaky voice.

His head popped back up and he leaned in close to my face. "Don't you care that kid was hitting on you?"

I shook my head quickly. "It doesn't matter, Paul. I'm with you," I breathed as my hands held his jaw. "Every guy in town can talk to me and it won't change how I feel about you. Don't you know that by now?"

Paul squeezed his eyes shut before yanking me to the edge of the table and disappearing between my thighs. My back arched when that wide, wet tongue of his worked it's way to my most sensitive place and I had to hold onto the edge of the table. I panted furiously as his fingers slid inside me and worked in tandem with his mouth to take me to the brink.

I could feel myself teetering close to the edge when I reached for and dug my fingers into his broad shoulders. That feeling was lost when he slung my legs over his shoulders, wrapped his arms around my thighs and carried me to the living room with my ass resting on his chest, my hair swinging below me as he walked. I grasped the back of his neck with both hands, holding on for dear life. "Paul! You're gonna drop me," I whimpered.

He knelt down in front of the fireplace, holding me a few feet above the fluffy rug in the center of the room. "You really think I would drop you, Babydoll?"

My eyes went wide as he let me drop, just to pull me back at the last second. I squirmed in his arms as he smiled down at me. "I could never hurt you," he insisted as he finally lowered me to the floor all while still nestled between my thighs.

When Paul leaned toward to capture my lips in a kiss, I held a finger to his mouth and I cocked my head. "Are you ever gonna trust me to be around other men?"

Paul sighed deeply, resting on his elbows with his lips mere inches from mine. "I do trust you. It's them I don't trust. How could I ever live with myself if let you get away? You mean everything to me and I...I…"

That's all I needed to hear before closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his. "I love you," he mumbled over and over against my mouth.

I knew it. I'd known it for months and more than that...I could feel it. I felt it in the way he protected me, even when I didn't need it. I felt it in the way he worried over things I didn't even notice. His love for me was all consuming, confusing and most times, overbearing. But the idea that I wouldn't have him in my life had my heart clenching in fear.

Paul Lahote drove me crazy with his jealousy and 'one question' stuff, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I was his and he was mine.

He gazed down at me when I began tugging on those pajama pants of his. "You sure?" he questioned breathlessly, his brow furrowing with concern.

I nodded quickly and laughed when he made quick work of discarding them. "One question," he smirked as he pulled off my shirt and tossed it near his pants.

"Okay?" I urged, eager to feel him inside me.

Paul licked his way between my breasts and raised his head to meet my curious eyes. "Do you love me...want me...as much as I want you?"

I sighed sadly at how insecure my baby boy could be sometimes. I smiled widely as I reached between us and guided him to enter me. His hips lunged forward and he pressed his forehead to mine, waiting for my reply. "I love you, Paul. I want you...so much."

His eyes drifted closed and he nodded slowly as we moved together, getting lost in each other. The sounds of the ice hitting the window and tree branches snapping under the weight of of the furious drizzle that wouldn't let up were all around us. I jumped when the power went out and the house went silent. The only light in the room coming was from the fireplace and illuminating Paul's beautiful face.

His eyes snapped open as he continued to move inside me. "One question…" he began. "Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare," I insisted as I rolled us over and took charge.

Paul held me tightly against him as we rode out the storm… together.

**The End**


End file.
